External experimenters conducted tests on muscle and tissue diffraction, and x-ray absorption experiments to assess the quality of the beam, and to provide feedback on optimal operation of the resource. General conclusions were the beamline with continued effort the beamline will be a superb facility for biological diffraction, scattering, and XAFS